Kisses and more kisses
by Nena9
Summary: O titulo já mostra o que virá pela frente, beijos e muita brisa dessa autora nonsense. Existem outros anime que também são principal na fic, D.Gray Man e Vampire K. Mencionei outros anime também, espero que se divirtam nessa mistura de diversos animes


Atenção: você que não possui uma mente insana e é uma pessoa normal eu aconselho a não ler esta fic. Pode deturpar sua pobre mente. **（￣********ω****￣;）** O capitulo a seguir foi feito por uma pessoa nonsense! **Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ********  
**

Yô pessoas insanas feito eu! **( ****͡****͜ʖ****͡****°)** Eu fiz esse capitulo em um momento de tédio, **_****〆****(****・****・****＠****)** isso não quer dizer que a fic esteja um tédio **（￣****へ****￣）**, e espero que ela alegre os seus dias! Mas sinceramente, já vou alertando que não me responsabilizo se você não gostar ou não rir. Só que espero de coração que a oneshot o divirta bastante. **(****⁰****⁰****)** Já falei demais... Boa leitura! **p(*****-*****)q**

Estava eu jogada no sofá da sala, comendo biscoito e assistindo sessão da tarde. **【 ****TV**** 】 ****(*****)**Perceba que eu já havia ultrapassado o limite do tédio. Já estava num caso de alienação total pela TV. Fim da vida mesmo! Eu já não conseguia mais diferenciar se eu estava deitada na sala ou se estava deitada na minha cama. Enfim, cheguei ao ponto de ter delírios em que até o Kami (Deus) desacredita. Não sei se minhas brisas vieram para evitar que eu continuasse vendo aquele filme; em que um chimpanzé consegue andar de skate, participar de campeonatos e, digo mais, vencer de todos os humanos que competiram. Ou se minha mente estava tão vazia a ponto de eu ter uma idéia do nada que conseguiu me tirar do tédio. **（****x_x****；）** Então pensei, porque não tentar ganhar um beijo dos meus personagens preferidos de anime? E como conseguir isso? Lógico, indo para os animes dos caras mais gatos, **(****)** na minha opinião pelo menos. **(#****／****。****＼****#)**

_Você_: Então, porque eu deveria continuar lendo essa fic inútil? **(****；****¬д¬)**

_Eu_: Bom, eu até te daria uma boa resposta, se não tivesse num momento de brisa total e apenas uma pequena parte de meus neurônios estarem trabalhando neste momento. O resto cansou dessa vida de pensar e resolveu fazer greve. Portanto, não posso achar uma resposta viável no seu caso **(****ヮ****)**

_Você_: Tenho medo do que vou dizer agora. Vou me arriscar e ler esse troço. **（￣～￣****;****）**

_Eu_: Fico muito grata por isso e até te daria um beijo, na bochecha claro (sua mente perversa!huhu), porém não sei onde você mora e estou com muita preguiça de ir se soubesse. **(;´ρ`)**

_Você_: Continua logo antes que eu desista. **ε-(´****・****)** *suspira*

_Eu_: ok! **(****ﾉ****д****)****ﾉ***sacode bandeira branca*

Entretanto, antes de fazer minha viagem coloquei minha melhor roupa, dei um tapa na peruca, fiz uma trouxa pendurada no cabo de vassoura e fui com a minha melhor cara de pau. **(n˘v˘•)¬ **Já sei! Realmente sou um gênio! Ho ho ho! Vou fazer sorteio e ver no que dá. Que Kami e Jashin-sama estejam comigo. **(****ง**** •̀_•́)****ง**Yoshi! (sinal que algo esta para começar)

_Kami-sama_: Ganbatte Nena-chan! **p(*****-*****)q** (boa sorte)

_Jashin-sama_: Ganbatte.

_Eu_: Arigatou! **（****ｖ****＾＿＾）****ｖ** (obrigada)

Minha mente vazia e alienada começou a fantasiar e me transportou a um de meus animes preferidos. Let's go! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)

***Anime Inuyasha***

Sesshoumaru está caminhando lindamente como um Kami *Kami-sama: Oe! (ei!) **(¬****､****¬)***, quando vira-se surpreendido com algo.

_Eu_: Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaa! **(****ノ****。****)****ノ**-pulo no colo do meu ídolo-

_Sesshoumaru_: **(=¬_¬=)** –dá um passo para trás e continua caminhando-

_Eu_: **(****。****) ***corpo dolorido* –caída no chão incrédula com o ocorrido-

Porém pensam que eu desisti? Nãoo! Nena-chan nunca desisti do que quer! MUAHAHAH! **Ψ(****´)Ψ**

_Leitores_: **（****＿****；）**

_Eu e Jaken_: Sesshomaru-samaaa! Espere por mim! **ヽ****（****゜ロ゜****；）****ノ**

_Eu_: Jaken? **(´****･****_****･****`)**

_Jaken:_ O que uma humana faz com o senhor Sesshoumaru-sama?**ヽ****(****ﾛ****´)****ノ**

_Eu_: Não é da sua conta! **(****̀_****́)**–ainda dolorida pela queda-

_Jaken_: Ora sua...Sesshoumaru-sama? **(****；**** )** –o yokai cansou de ouvir nós dois e tinha ido embora-

_Eu_: Digo o mesmo. **(****ε****) **–indignada pelo desprezo do ser divino-

O vento passa por nós junto com um feno que rodopiava *fundo de música de cowboy*.

_Jaken_: Ahhh! **(****ロ**** )!** –ele entra em desespero, corre em círculos, acaba saindo por um caminho aleatório e desaparece-

_Eu_: Nossa como ele é rápido! **(****・****o****・****)** –idéia que se ilumina- ...Sesshoumaru... agora entendi tudo! Ele estava envergonhado demais para demonstrar seu amor por mim. **(*^ ω ^*)****ゞ**

Estou eu refletindo sobre a timidez dos homens, ou yokais, que os impedi de agir verdadeiramente, quando algo esbarra em mim.

_Eu_: Oe! (ei!) Já não basta eu estar toda machucada, ainda tem que vir um retardado piorar a situação. **(****๑****¯д¯****๑****)**

-Você que fica no meio do caminho! Che! (Som de reclamação) ▽**(****̀****w****́)**▽

Eu já pegava um bastão para espancar o azarado que veio me enfrentar num momento de decepção, até que me deparo com o "cachorro" mais lindo de todos os animes e mangas!

-Inuyasha! **(****)**

Ele rapidamente se afasta de mim parando na posição de cachorro sentado. **(;ò ****w****ó)**

_Inuyasha_: Que tipo de yokai é você?▽( • ิ** w** •ิ)▽

_Eu_: Eu? Yokai? Por que você acha que sou um? **(****」ﾟﾛﾟ****)****｣**

_Inuyasha_: Porque humana é que você não é, anormal demais para ser uma. **(u ****w****ú)** "Essa daí deve ter perda de memória, não lembra nem que é, que yokai mais esquisita. Deve ser mais burra que uma pedra. Hehe!**(****´)**"

_Eu_: Nani? (O que?) **(****)**

_Inuyasha_: É o seu cheiro, estava cheirando o caminho quando senti um cheiro ruim, parecia de yokai.

_Eu_: Cheiro estranho é o seu! Desde quando você não toma banho? **(****＃｀****д´)****ﾉ** –tampo o nariz com um pegador de roupas-

_Inuyasha_: o que tem meu cheiro?**(¬ ****w****¬)**" –se cheirando sem entender o motivo de eu dizer aquilo sobre seu cheiro-

_Eu_: Esquece **(****ー****)** Inuyasha, já que você é o yokai mais forte daqui pode me fazer um favor? **(****｡･****ω´****･｡****)**

_Inuyasha_: Yokai mais forte? **( **⊙ **w **⊙**)** Sim, eu mesmo. ＼**( **⌒ **w **⌒**)**ノ

Ele acha que me engana, mas vou fingir que acredito.

_Eu_: Então Inu, se você é tão forte assim tem que me provar isso. **（****ε****）**

_Inuyasha_: E como faço isso? **( ****･****w ****･****)****?**

_Eu_: Fácil, quer dizer, é muito difícil de realizar. Só os mais fortes e destemidos conseguem fazer esse tipo de tarefa.

Vou fazer com que ele me beije e assim digo que se o fizer ele vai ser o mais forte dos yokais. Pois transferi minha "magia" para ele poder ser mais forte do que já é. Certeza que ele vai cair nessa, do jeito que é bobo e lindo. Hihi!

_Inuyasha_: Eu consigo! Não há nenhum yokai que seja páreo para mim. **( ****︶****w ****︶****)****ノ**

_Eu_: Ta **(****д****;)**, então... continuando, você tem que... **(****ヮ****)**

_Inuyasha_: Que...? **(**´⊙ **w **⊙`**)**

_Eu_: Que... （ʘ 〇 ʘ）

_Inuyasha_: Queeeeee...? **( ****ò ****w ****ó****)**

_Eu_: Que... \(´⊙ω⊙`)/

_Inuyasha_: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE...? **( ****Ò ****w ****Ó****)**

_Eu_: Que... que... **（****・****・****；）**

_Inuyasha_: FALA LOGOOOO! **( ****Ò ****Д****Ó****)**

_Eu_: Ano (Hum)... eu esqueci. **(****」゜ロ゜****)****」**

Pior que é a mais pura verdade, até uma foca tem melhor memória que a minha. **（￣～￣****;****）**

_Foca_: Absurdo! Eu lembro o que fiz hoje! Agorinha mesmo estava jogando a bola com o nariz no zoo quando tive vontade de ir no banheiro. Ai fui no cantinho e... **(** **ｪ** **)**

_Leitores_: Nós já entendemos. **(;¬_¬)**

_Foca_: Yupii! (**ω****人****) **–batendo as patinhas animada-

_Inuyasha_: Naniiiiiiiiiiii (O quee)? Não pode ser! Você tem que lembrar agora! A minha reputação de yokai depende disso. **( u****w ú)**

_Eu_: Vou tentar Inu! **＼（*********ワ*********）／**Vou dar o meu melhor! **(`****ワ****´)****ゞ**

_Inuyasha_: Vai logo então. **( ¬w¬)**

Eu ignorante e esquecida sentei e comecei a meditar para lembrar o que eu ia falar de tão importante. Inuyasha sentou-se na posição de cachorro, inclinado pra mim esperando ansiosamente.**( O w O)** Depois de duas horas...

_Inuyasha_: Ano (Hum)...oe (ei)...yokai! Yokai? **( O **Д** Ó)**.

_Eu_:... ,_(－.－)_, -posição meditação-

Inuyasha: Oe! Yokai! .**(** **O ****皿**** Ó)****9**

_Eu_:... ,_(－.－)_,

_Inuyasha_: YOKAI! Já terminoou? **(****」****Ò ****Д**** Ó)****」**.-grita no meu ouvido para ver se eu desperto-

_Eu_:... ,_(－.－)_,

_Inuyasha_: Será que ela morreu? Que droga, logo agora que tinha ganhado uma fã. **(****︶︹︺****)**

_Eu_:... ,_(－.－)_,

Inuyasha cutuca o meu ombro e eu caio na grama ainda na posição de meditação, ainda desacordada.

_Inuyasha_: Seria esse o poder dela? Nossa! Mas que poder é esse? **(****o w õ****)** Ela não se mexe, ela deve ser bem forte para ficar assim, não tanto quanto eu, lógico. **(**** u w u****)** Porque se não, não teria vindo confessar que sou forte e virar minha fã. ▽(⌒ w ⌒)▽

_Eu_: ,_(－.－)_,zzz! –dormindo tranquilamente-

_Inuyasha_: Acho que vou ter que chamar a atenção dela de outro jeito, yoshi! (diz antes de se começar algo) Garras retalhadoras de almas! ▽(ò w ó)▽ノ

Ele mostra suas garras afiadas prontas para cravarem em mim, contudo ele acha que isso só vai me fazer uma feridinha, por eu ser um "yokai", que logo vai sarar. Só ele mesmo pra pensar uma merda dessas. **s(****・****ヘ****・****;)****ゞ**

_Eu_: Presente professora! Eu não estava dormindo, foi a Kagome que tava dormindo! Não me leve na diretoria! Tudo menos a diretoria! **(****ﾉﾟ****0****ﾟ****)****ﾉ**–acordo de meu pesadelo-

_Inuyasha_: Diretora? Então é essa que tenho que enfrentar para mostrar que sou o melhor? **(****• ****ヮ**** •****)** Eu topo o desafio! **(****u ****‿**** u****)**

_Eu_: Inuyasha! Você aqui! **(****ノ****。****)****ノ**

Eu realmente achava que naquele momento estava vendo o Inuyasha pela primeira, para vocês verem como é a minha memória. **\(****)\**

_Inuyasha_: **(**￣**w**￣**)** É... o que pensa que está fazendo? **(**꒪ ⌓ ꒪**)** Acho que me enganei pensando que você é um yokai forte, se brincar o Jaken é melhor que você. **ε-****(**** . ****)**

_Eu_: Do que você está falando? **o(****o ****)o**

_Inuyasha_: Nada não ▽( • ิ** w** •ิ)▽ Ah sim, já lembrou o que ia me dizer?

_Eu_: Lembrei? Ah! Bom, não consegui, só que sei de algo que vai fazer me lembrar. Ke ke ke! **ԅ****(****‿****ԅ****)** –plano maligno em ação-

_Inuyasha_: Nani? (O que) **(****o w ****õ****)**

_Eu_: Tem que me beijar. **（*****/****＼*********）**

Não lembro mesmo o que ia falar pra ele, contudo um beijo faz bem para qualquer um, ainda mais vindo do Inu... ai ai. **(^****人****)**

_Inuyasha_: Um beijo? Tem certeza que isso vai fazer você se lembrar? **(****ò**** w ****õ****)**

_Eu_: Haiii! (Siiim) *******･゜ﾟ･*****\(^O^)/*****･゜ﾟ･*******

_Inuyasha_: Então ta. **(; ****ó**** w ****ò****)**

Inuyasha aproxima sua boca deliciosa *vai me dizer que não é? **(****๑****っ****๑****)*** da minha e eu me agüentando pra não desmaiar, até que... tenho até medo de dizer o que vai acontecer em seguida, nunca é bom. (**T****＿****T)**Um ser passa em um piscar de olhos voando e o clima do ambiente torna-se pesado e assombroso. Inuyasha vira seu rosto sentindo o cheiro da aberração.

-Eu sabia! Meu rastro nunca falha. Naraku seu maldito! **ᕙ****(****` Д ´****)****ᕗ**

_Eu_: Naraku seu filho da puta! **凸****(****0´)****凸**

_Inuyasha_: **(o**** w ****õ****)**

_Eu_: O que é? Ele nos atrapalhou. **o(****﹏****)o**

_Inuyasha_: Tessaiga! Volte aqui Naraku! **(Ò**** w ****ó****)** **9** –ele retira sua espada medíocre que em instantes se transforma numa espada honrosa-

Ele sai correndo, voando, pelas árvores e esqueceu da minha ilustre presença.

_Eu_: **｡･ﾟﾟ･****(д)****･ﾟﾟ･｡**Inuyas...

Choro duas cachoeiras abundantes de água cristalina. Que foi? **L(****・****o****・****)****」** Água suja é que não ia sair dos meus olhos límpidos. **(****︶****)**

Cansei dessa palhaçada! **(****）****︵** -jogo uma mesa que achei no meio do nada-Quem sabe em um outro anime eu me dê melhor. Nada de decepção, isso é para os fracos! Háaaa! **(****ง**** •̀_•́)****ง**

***Anime Vampire Knight***

Estou eu andando serelepe e cantando uma música feliz de Bleach -para ser mais específica Orange de Lil'b-, **ヾ****(´****〇****)****ﾉ** quando... todo o lugar torna-se sombrio, uma grossa neblina aparece do nada e a rua fica vazia. Pensei; "vampiro a vista **ー****(****)ξ**, óbvio." Uma menina enrolada numa camisa branca surge correndo e some virando uma esquina, rindo que nem uma hiena **＼****(****ʘ****ʘ****)****／**. É cada um que me aparece...

_O vampiro finalmente brota_: O que uma linda garota indefesa faz a essa hora sozinha na rua? ^(#｀∀´)_Ψ *detalhe, eram 2 horas da tarde **(****_****)***

_Eu_: Não é da sua conta e nem vem me morder que estou de mau humor. **s(****・****ヘ****・****；****) s**

_Vampiro_: Eu heim! **(; ****︗****)**Oh a doida! Quer saber, o que você pode me fazer? Vou te morder de qualquer jeito. **︗****）**

_Eu_: Eu avisei. **( ****̀_****́)**

_Vampiro_: E eu to morrendo de med... **(; ´****︗****`)**Ta doida?

Sem paciência com o ser endemoniado eu demonstro meu karate faixa preta, valeu a pena os dias que eu queria dormir e minha mãe me empurrava para aquelas aulas chatas. **(****・****ω´****・****)**

As cenas a seguir são violentas demais para qualquer ser humano que se preze. Ah sim! Esqueci que estou digitando tudo num "papel digital". Ainda bem que não estamos na TV. **(#****ε´# )****ゞ** Se bem que, ter a minha pessoa linda na telinha não seria má idéia. **(o****．****o)** Todos iriam contemplar a minha beleza. Não, não! Idolatrar! Ho ho ho ho! **(****－****ｏ****)**-mãos na cintura-

_Vampiro_: Ok dona, jáa paguei todushh osh meush pecadios. **ﾍ****(****︗****;****ﾍ****)** –levantou a mão para falar, ainda caído no chão sem conseguir falar direito, pior que bêbado-

_Eu_: Sei não viu, ainda acho que merece mais. **（****＿****¬)****ﾉヽ** -pega um facão de cozinha e se prepara para esfaqueá-lo-

_Vampiro_: **(****。****︗****)****＼** Opish! Mey fudhii! **／****(x****﹏****x)****＼** -se preparando pra morte certa-

Um ser surge do além e aterrissa na rua como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

_Eu_: Super homem? **\(*0*)/**

_Vampiro_: Mieu chalvador! **へ****(+****︗****へ****)** –levantou meio torto e se recompôs, como todo vampiro as feridas estavam se regenerando-

_Zero_:Vampiro de merda, você vai pagar por sair por ai atacando humanos! **(¬****_****¬)**

_Vampiro_: Ah! Fala sério! **(****」****；｀**** д****）****」** O que eu fiz? Juro que dessa vez não encostei na vara pau.

_Eu_: Vara pau? **ᕙ****(****‸****)****ᕗ** –mostra sutilmente o facão-

_Vampiro_: Olha ai oh! Foi culpa dela! Ela que começo. **(-`д´-)****ﾉ** –aponta descaradamente me acusando-

Esse vampiro não tem noção da morte. **ヽ****(****メ****)****ノ**

_Zero_: **(¬****､****¬)** -fazendo cara de quem não acreditou em nada que o vampiro disse até agora-

_Eu_: Meu heróiii! **(****ρ****)** -babando-

_Zero_: Que seja. **(; ¬_¬)** -retira a blood rose do bolso e atira no vampiro- **o(****-****)**

_Vampiro no leito de morte_: Adeus mundo injusto! **｡****：****ﾟ****(****｡****︗****｡****)****ﾟ･｡**

_Zero_: Cala a boca. **(u_ú)** –coloca o pé em cima do vampiro ensangüentado-

_Eu_: Zero-kun! Me da um beijo? **(****づ**** ³****)****づ**-tremendo de tanta emoção, babando feito louca, me aproximei inconscientemente dele para beijá-lo-

_Zero_: Oh a loka. **（￣****￣；）** –analisando a minha aparência, suja, ferida, cabelos bagunçados e cara de maníaca **ლ****(́****౪****‵****ლ****) **-

_Homem nonsense_: Algum dos dois viu uma pessoa envolta por uma camisa de força? Uma mulher para ser mais exato? –pergunta um homem x *não pessoas, não é do anime X, por falar nisso que homem lindo **(´****)*** de jaleco branco-

Zero olha para o lado e vê o local de onde o homem saiu, um manicômio, era de se esperar de um homem estranho feito aquele. Depois olha para mim desconfiado. **(e_é;)**

_Zero_: É essa daí? **(¬****､****¬)****ノ** –aponta para mim-

_Homem_: Observando melhor, você se parece muito com ela. **(e_e)**

_Eu_: **ヽ****(****ﾟロﾟ****;;;****)****ﾉ** Sobrou pra mim. Mamãeeee! –saí correndo para escapar, com os braços para cima ao relento-

Sem fazer esforço algum Zero me segura pela cintura e caminha lentamente para o manicômio, seguido pelo homem satisfeito por agora ter tempo de tomar seu tão almejado.

Eu digo a ele onde ele pode enfiar o maldito **(****0´)****凸** e ainda quentinho. **ψ(****´)ψ**

Eu sempre me fodo nessa merda!

_Menina da camisa de força_: Huhuhuh! **(****ヮ****)**–ela gosta de sair por ai beijando vampiros, inclusive Zero-

Que ironia do destino não? Eu que deveria estar fazendo isso! **p(´****｡****q)**

_Zero_: Oe! (ei!) **(****ヘ****´)****ゞ** Eu te conheço de algum lugar. Já sei. Você é a faxineira que contratei esse dias para limpar meu quarto. –ignorou o fato dela ser uma doida que o beijou-

_Menina maníaca_: Não sei. **(****.****)7**–agora beijando um sorvete-

_Zero_: Verdade, me enganei. Você é mais normal que ela. **(****u_u****)**

Me bate! Mentira que ele disse isso! **(T****T)**

_Menina_: Você também fugiu do manicômio? Legal! Vamos lamber o asfalto? Lamber o asfalto é legallll... **(****ω****)**–chupando dedo-

_Zero_: Tenho mais o que fazer. **(****ー****)** –vira-se para ir embora-

_Menina_: Aah, **︿** então vou chamar a pomba pra lamber comigo. **(´****`)**

_Zero_: Já sei. Você deve ser a ... entregadora de pizza! Não, não, esqueci que ela tinha o cabelo mais escuro. **(****︶****_****︺****)**

Menina, que ignorou Zero, conversando com a pomba feliz.

_Pomba_: （◕︿◕;;） -som de pomba-

Zero se distancia e da xau para a menina com a pomba, sem perceber nada do que acontecia.

Como assim? **щ(****゜ロ゜****щ)**

Kami-sama muito curioso não se agüentou e resolveu perguntar a ela: Por que você quis beijar logo vampiros? **(´****･****_****･****`)**

_Menina_: Porque a boca deles tem gosto de sangue, sangue é doce, doce é booom!

_Kami_: Ano... **(****_´)****ゞ** Você por acaso é vampiro também?

_Menina_: Eu não! Odeio vampiros! **(((p(o)q)))**

_Kami_: Então ta... **(****ー****)**

Menina sai em busca de uma árvore.

_Menina_: Vovó! Finalmente te achei! Eu falei pra senhora não deixar de passar bronzeador. Agora ta com a pele toda ressecada**. ****w( ****。**** ;)w**–passa a mão no tronco da árvore-

Depois de muita explicação, afinal nós éramos totalmente diferentes fisicamente, e um esforço absurdo para capturar a maníaca verdadeira; nem me pergunte como conseguimos isso, eu sou solta. Fico aliviada por poder passar para outro anime. Bem, nem tão aliviada, afinal a doida pelo menos beijou e eu nem beijar, meu amor, Zero consegui. .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

Ah sim! Antes de eu ir embora um acidentalmente, o estava em um canto da sala e o homem no outro canto, caiu nas partes intimas do homem do manicômio, ele foi parar na UTI do hospital. Ninguém descobriu quem foi o autor de tamanha crueldade. Coitadinho não? ( -`ω´- 人) Ku ku ku!

***Anime Naruto***

Mas que merda viu! Estou andando há horas e só vejo árvores e mais árvores, onde fica Konoha afinal? **\(****)\** E para completar as anestesias do manicômio começaram a fazer efeito só agora, estou perdendo os sentidos e caindo num sono profundo.** (****ᴗ˳ᴗ****)** Genteee! Eu não sabia que o sonho poderia ser tão viajado quanto fumar baseado (ta, nunca fumei um, mas e daí? **(¬д¬)**). Sonhei que eu era a Alice e estava no pais das maravilhas, bem clichê, não? No sonho eu tinha um unicórnio e, como se não bastasse, um dragão de estimação. Meu otouto (irmão mais novo) era torturado pelo curinga do Batman e eu comia algodão doce feito com nuvens. Eu vivia em baixo do mar e todos os personagens –homens- de anime/manga estavam lá ao meu dispor. Os cantores coreanos gatos também. Cada um deles me servia em uma função, ou como motorista, chef de cozinha, mordomo, amante, marido, jardineiro, confeiteiro... E ai você se pergunta e eu? O que eu faço? Coço a bunda e bebo toddynho? Nãoo mesmo, vou no spa de duendes e durmo o dia todo, claro. **(****︶****)** Ta, tem mais coisas, porém não vou comentar todas. Assim sonho menos e falo mais. **(****‿****)** Por enquanto que eu estava tendo meus delírios meu modo inconsciente ficou ligado e em modo automático.

*Modo inconsciente on, gravando o que acontece ao redor*

-Oe, tem uma menina caída no chão, pobrezinha dela. **Σ (****ﾟﾛﾟ｣****)****｣** Vamos ajudá-la!

-Não Naruto! Pode ser uma armadilha. **（****u****＿****u****）**

-Mas Sasuke, olhe só para ela. Ela não tem cara de que consegue mover nem o dedo mindinho. Parece até a velha Tsunade bêbada, só que mais nova, claro, beem mais. (=≧▽≦=)ﾉ–risada debochada-

_Sasuke_: Dessa vez pode ser que esteja certo. –observa a minha pessoa desidratada, ferida, descabelada, enfim... pior que gato escaldado; e olhe que ainda da para rir dele, no meu caso já é de dar dó.-

_Naruto_: O que será que aconteceu com ela? **(;=° ****ロ****°=)** –pergunta preocupado, tocando em mim para ver se estou morta-

_Sasuke_: Deve ter sido atacada pela Akatsuki. **(****_****´)** –responde como se fosse algo óbvio-

_Naruto_: Ohh! **((((=****；****０****=)))** Pelos Kamis! Temos de fazer algo, vamos comer lamen que estou morrendo de fome! Itekimasu (o que se diz antes de uma refeição) **(****ノ****=)****ノ**-tira o lamen do bolso enquanto que sua barriga roncava-

Como assim? Eles ignoraram a minha pessoa inesquecível? **{{|****(o )****|}}**

_Sasuke_: Hai, (Sim) itekimasu. **(****̀****､****́)** –ignorando o fato da comida ter ficado este tempo todo no bolso do outro e ainda estar milagrosamente intacta e quentinha-

O casal **(****｡･****ω´****･｡****)** senta-se para desfrutar do delicioso lamen. Batem papo, riem, discutem e até deitam-se para descansar, aproveitando a digestão da refeição maravilhosa.

_Naruto_: Engraçado, eu tenho a impressão que estou esquecendo de algo. **(**=**･****_- **=** )** –expressão pensativa-

_Sasuke_: Talvez seja o seu cérebro. **( ¬****‿****¬)**

_Naruto_: Nani? **ᕙ****(**=**-`****ロ****´-**=** )**Ah! Lembrei! A sobremesa! Esqueci de trazer. **(**=**ToT**=**)**

_Sasuke_: **（；****＿****¬)** E agora? Eu quero sobremesa.

_Naruto_: Eu também. **(**=**T****＿****T**=**)**

Uma borboleta passa serelepe e pousa no meu nariz. Tanto lugar para ela passar *detalhe, estamos num campo florido* e ela tinha que pousar justo no meu nariz. Ta de brincadeira. **(¬****､****¬)**

_Borboleta_: **((( ****3****(****o****)****3 ****)))**

_Naruto_: Que borboleta legal. **(=****・ｖ・****=)** Uma borboleta roxa de olhos vermelhos e com mãozinhas e pés azuis. **（****_****）** (traduzindo: butterfree)

_Butterfree_: **((( ****3****(****o****;;****)****3 ****)))** –medo do Naruto-

_Sasuke_: E o que fazemos com ela? –ignora do outro e lembra-se, só agora, da minha pobre pessoa-

_Naruto_: É verdade! **(****」****;****゜ロ゜****=)****」**aVamos levar ela pra Konoha, lá cuidarão dela no hospital. **(=****・****_****・****=)**

_Sasuke_: Tanto faz. **（￣****ー****￣）**

A dupla dinâmica me carrega, Naruto segurando meus braços e Sasuke minhas pernas. De vez em quando Naruto me balançava feliz como uma criança e Sasuke o repreendia. Se eu estivesse desperta com certeza teria ficado enjoada e vomitado. **~(**◇**~)** Finalmente chegamos -incrivelmente continuo viva, contudo, enjoada- em Konoha e alguém se aproxima de nós.

-Naruto? –uma voz calma e tranqüila indaga-

_Naruto_: Gaara! **＼（**==**）／**

_Gaara_: (‿)

_Sasuke_: **(;¬_¬)**

_Gaara_: Sasuke. (_) –cumprimentou cordialmente-

Sasuke ignora o ruivo lindo. Absurdo! Se eu tesivesse acordada ia dar um tapa naquele cabelo de galinha. **{{|****(o )****|}}**

-Modo inconsciente off, abrindo os olhos quando ouvi aquela doce voz do ruivo-

_Naruto_: Ela acordou! **＼****(=****ワ****=))****ノ**

_Eu_: Gaara! **(****)** -ainda carregada pelos dois-

_Gaara_: (‿;;) -sem saber o que fazer e apenas tentando ser gentil, afinal não se sabe o que uma insana feito eu é capaz de fazer, hihi!-

_Sasuke_: Ela deve estar se sentindo melhor. **( ;****_´)**

_Naruto_: Que bom que está aqui em Konoha Gaara. **(= ****ー****ิ****)** -ignora a minha pessoa e a de Sasuke-

_Gaara_: Hai.

_Eu_: Gaara-kun, você é mais perfect ao vivo! **('****人****)** Cuida de mim? To dodói. **(****。****)** -faço cara de doente, o que não precisava pois eu já estava parecendo uma-

_Gaara_: (´︵｀) Gomen (desculpe), no entanto estou resolvendo assuntos importantes como Kazekage.

Ahh! **o(****；****；****)o** Mais uma vez deixada de lado pelos meus ídolos. Vou entrar em depressão assim **o(****﹏****)o** * e não, pessoas incrédulas, eu não sou emo*. *Nada contra também, só para avisar **(****)**, sou uma pessoa de paz... as vezes. Huhu!*

_Naruto ingênuo_: Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar de você. **(***=**-°**=**)v**

Será que ele não se toca que eu quero ficar a sós com o meu muso Gaara? **o( )o**

_Sasuke_: Nós? s**(****ヘ****´)****ゞ** Ela já está melhor, não está vendo Naruto? **(¬ ¬)σ** –aponta para a minha pessoa que está abraçada no pescoço do ruivo delicia-

_Gaara_: (**O**_**O**；) –paralisado ainda sem saber o que fazer-

Eu: Não to nãoo! ((((；゜o゜))) Cuida de mim Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun? Vocês são tão fortes! **(****#****ω****#****ゞ** –desviando o foco para não ser descoberta-

_Os dois_: **(****_****) **** Σ (****ロ****) **** (´****ﾉ****)****ノ** Somos, né! *seqüência da reação dos dois, na ultima carinha podia-se até ver o brilho no sorriso deles*

Cara... como eles são ingênuos**! ****ε-**** (****ー。****＼****) **–suspira-

_Eu_: Sãoo! **(;¬****‿****¬)** Quem será o mais forte que me deixará curada rapidinho? **(n˘v˘•)¬**

Eu que não sou boba nem nada toquei logo no ponto que mexe com ambos, que nem o cotovelo de Aquiles ou seria calcanhar? (⊙…⊙ ) Que seja...

_Os dois_: Comigo você vai ficar curada num instante! –mais animados impossível-

_Naruto_: Eu que vou cuidar dela! **（**=**へ**=**）**

_Sasuke_: Você é um baka (idiota) Naruto! Não sabe nem se curar, quanto mais ela! Eu que sou o mais foda daqui e vou cuidar**. ****(****´)****ノ** –apontando para si-

Os dois ficam um de frente para o outro e der repente raios saem de ambos os olhos deles se chocando.

_Eu_: Round 1, fight! Sempre quis dizer isso! **d=(**********)=b**

_Eu de novo_: Tão emocionante uma luta pela minha pessoa! Lutem e assim verei quem será digno de cuidar de mim. **(****︶****︶****)**

_Akamura passando pelo local_: Au au! (tradução: vai chover? Esta até trovoando! **(U ;**** w**** U) ****)**

Os dois iniciaram a batalha. Eu sei que mesmo se eu não tivesse jogado a intriga eles lutariam mesmo assim, sempre arranjam motivo para lutar. **\(****)\** Agora que os dois estão ocupados vou dedicar meu tempo para meu ruivo maravilhoso! Gaara-kun? **(****︿****)** Sumiu! **Σ (****ﾟﾛﾟ｣****)****｣**Não acredito que perdi essa oportunidade. Mas eu voltarei! MUAHAHHAHA! **( ****.****´) ** Já que ele não está aqui vou embora, que é o melhor que faço agora. Voltando ao casal... os dois nem notaram a minha fuga e continuaram a luta, cada vez mais acirrada. **(=** Д** ´)****乂****(**Д** ´ )**

_Jashin-sama se intromete_: E você vai deixar os dois aí brigando até se matarem? **(****;)**

_Eu_: E daí? –nem me importando-

_Jashin-sama_: Desse jeito vão destruir Konoha. **ヽ****(****д****;)****ノ**

_Eu_: Kakashi que se vire para impedi-los, meu bem. –dou de ombros nem ligando-

_Jashin-sama_: Gostei! Então aproveitarei e darei início a dominação das almas do além! MUAHHAHAHA! **Ψ(****´)Ψ**

_Eu_: Não Jashin-sama, não é tão fácil como aparenta.

_Jashin_: Por que não porra? **Ψ(****ﾛ****´)/**

_Eu_: Porque já tem pessoas do mal demais querendo atenção nesse anime, não acha? **（****u_****ú****）**

_Jashin_: Puta merda! Quando eles se destruírem ou forem embora, o que facilita pra mim, eu dominarei este anime! MUAHHAHA!

_Eu_: ...É Jashin-sama, é... **（￣～￣****;****）**

Voltando ao que interessa... *Jashin-sama: Oe! **(****＃｀****д´)****ﾉ** * Cá estou eu andando sossegada quando tropeço em algo e caio no chão, para variar. **ヘ****（****。****）****ヘ**

_Eu_: Ai! **(****。****)**

_Kakashi_: Gomen! (Desculpe) Tenha mais cuidado por onde anda. **(;~/_ )** –diz deitado no chão lendo um livro-

_Eu_: Kakashi sensei! **(****｡****'****'****｡****)**

_Kakashi_: E você é? **(^/_ )**

_Eu_: Nena, finalmente alguém se interessou pelo meu nome! **(****⁰****⁰****)**

_Kakashi_: Prazer, meu nome é Kakashi. **(^/**ᴗ** )**

_Eu_: Eu já sabia. **（****;****ー****￣）**

_Kakashi_: Hai... **(;^/**ᴗ** )**-continua a ler seu livro-

_Eu_: Kakashi?

_Kakashi_: Ano? (Hum?) **(**´**・****/****ᴗ**** )**-

_Eu_: Sabia que você é muito bonito? **（*****/****＼*********）**

_Kakashi_: Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. **(^/**** )7** -coça a cabeça-

_Eu_: **(****_****)** Ok, então... você é! **(****_****;)**

_Kakashi_: Arigatou! (obrigado) . **(^/****)****ゞ**

_Eu_: Será que... que... você me daria um beijo? Porque sou sua maior fã! **\(/ε/)\**

Tá, eu já sei o que vocês leitores estão pensando; ele não vai me beijar. Eu sei disso, contudo o que custa tentar? Não vou perder uma perna por isso. **(u**** ε**** ú)**

_Kakashi_: Pode. **(#^/****ᴗ****#)**

_Eu_: **ヽ****(****Д´)****ノ ****(д´****ノ****)**** ヽ****(****)****ノ ****(****ヽ****) ****ヽ****(´****`)****ﾉ** –corro em círculos sem acreditar, tomo coragem e me aproximo para beijá-lo- **(****｡・****/ε/****・｡****)**

Kakashi tira a mascara cuidadosamente e eu quase indo para o céu. Então me lembrei que, eu seria a primeira pessoa a ver ele sem máscara! No entanto, porque será que ele deixaria uma estranha ver a cara dele? Será que é devido a ele acha que eu não voltarei mais? Que emoçãoo! **(((o(*****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)o)))** Quando ele retira a máscara um pano com estampa de ursinhos carinhosos surge tampando uma parte de sua cara.

_Eu_: （；；¬＿＿＿＿¬) Que que é isso? **(****；****ロ****¬)**

_Kakashi_: Você não disse que queria ver o que havia por trás da máscara? **(**´**・****/****ᴗ**** )?**

_Eu_: Eu disse isso? **〈****(****゜。゜****)**

_Kakashi_: Foi o que eu ouvi. **(~/_ )**

_Eu_: E porque você está usando um lenço, do tipo de que pessoas usam para tampar o nariz, para limpar o pó da casa? **(;****๑****_****๑****)**

_Kakashi_: Resolvi limpar a casa hoje, é bem divertido! Aí coloco esse pano, pois combina mais com o momento. **(^/_ )****ノ**

_Eu_: Ah... (・–・) → **(****o****)**！→ **(´****ｏ****`)**！！ -sequência das minhas reações-

_Eu de novo_: Percebo, ainda mais está com um avental de ursinhos. **（￣****￣；；）**

_Kakashi_: Para combinar com o lenço, claro. **(^/****ᴗ**** )**

_Eu_: Oe! Esse livro... é o livro... com o nome de...! **Ｏ****(****)****Ｏ**

_Kakashi_: Esse mesmo! **(u/****ᴗ**** )**

_Eu_: Ele acabou de sair nas livrarias! É simplesmente s-u-g-o-i! (demais!)

**〜****(****〜****) (****〜****)****〜**

_Kakash_i: Você também gosta? **(*/o )**

_Eu_: Lógico que sim! Uma história fascinante com: ação, comédia, romance, aventura e toda emoção possível! **(****・。・****)** -delira 1-

_Kakashi_: Haaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gostei de você Nena-chan! **(****^/****。****)**** -**delira 2-

_Eu_: Eu sempre gostei de você Kakashi sensei! **＼（****Ｔ****Ｔ****）／**

**ヽ****( ****o****)****人****(- \**** )v ** Nós dois ficamos parados um em frente ao outro de mãos dadas e felizes com a descoberta. Aí o meu juízo, que aparece raramente e nos piores momentos, surge justo naquele momento de alegria.

_Eu_: Eh... Kakashi sensei. **(****ーー****;)**

_Kakashi_: Nani? **(^/_ )**

_Eu_: Seus alunos estão se pegando feio lá na vila. Melhor você dar uma olhadinha. **\(****)\**

_Kakashi_: Realmente...eles estavam muito quietos pro meu gosto. Só espero que não seja muito grave. **(****；￣****/_ )**

_Eu_: Hii, melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. **(****・****_****・****)σ** –aponto para trás e Kakashi segue a direção com o olhar-

Bom, pensem quando Konoha foi quase destruída no Naruto Clássico por Orochimaru. Pensaram? Pronto! Konoha já estava quase lá. O loiro e o cabelo de galinha estavam ainda com toda energia possível destruindo tudo ao redor, esquecendo da vida. **{{|( ¬д)****ง****ヽ****(Д´- =)|}}** Felizes -a cara deles não era de felicidade, no entanto sei que este momento era único para os dois- no seu momento "estamos amando e nada mais importa ao nosso redor". Foi quase isso que estava se passando.

_Kakashi_: **(;;O/_ )** –desaparece em instantes indo, eu espero, para Konoha-

E eu saio saltitando e assobiando feliz **（＾****3****)** ... depois de meia hora. **(****ヘ。ヘ****) ****（￣～￣****;****）**** (¬****､****¬)**** (****」****ロ****¬)****」**E foi assim que meu estado de humor mudou. Pelo fato de eu não encontrar uma escapatória neste anime. Por que fui me meter em um anime tão longo? Imagine então se eu fosse parar em Bleach? Ou One Piece? Ops! **(´****ω****`)** Senti algo de errado, meu cofrinho de porquinho - tão vazio que só havia vento e não me pergunte porque eu o carrego se sempre está sem nada- caiu do meu bolso e quebrou. Sinal de má sorte. **((((****；****Д****)))** Der repente vários ninjas surgem e o céu... não! Melhor dizendo, a visão do paraíso surge bem diante dos meus simplórios olhos humanos. Meu dia se iluminou! **(´ ****).****。ｏ**

_Eu_: Oh my jashin-sama! **(* || *)** –hemorragia nasal-

_Jashin-sama_: Chamou? **(****_´)****ゞ**

_Akas_:**(****_****)**

_Hidan_: Que foda! Essa é uma das minhas. Vamo fude essa porra! Jashin na veia! **( ****)****ノヽ****(****)** –hi-five-

_Eu_: A Akatsuki bem na minha frente, ao vivo e a cores, vivaa a TV colorida! –emocionada com o cabelo de Johnny Bravo- (⌐■‿■**‴****)**

_Sasori_: Quem é a estranha? **(****_****)**

_Itachi_: Certeza que é uma masoquista. –fala observando os ferimentos em meu corpo-

_Eu_: Nossa! **Σ(-`****ロ****´-****ﾉ****；****)****ﾉ**Me revoltei agora, vou mandar explodir esse anime! **{{|****(o )****|}}**

_Deidara_: Gostei dela. **（****ヽ****）**

_Tobi_: Não explode não moça, Tobi is a good boy. **\****（****• ****）****/**

_Eu_: Não vou matar vocês não meus amores. Mas estou revoltada mesmo assim. Alguém por acaso não estaria interessado em um beijo de despedida? **(****ʃƪ**** ˘ ³˘)**

_Akas_: **Σ ****（￣****￣；）** –dão um passo para trás-

_Eu_: Magoou. **ヽ****(´****。･****)****ﾉ****ﾟﾟ･｡**

_Pain_: Que dó. **(****::´) **–falou ironicamente-

_Eu_: -ignorei o comentário- Fuiii! Meus kamis lindos. Sayonara! -joguei um beijinho com a mão- **（*********3****＾）****/** *kami-sama: os akas eu permito você os chamar assim **(****) ***

_Akas_: **(;¬_¬)**

_Deidara_: Oe! E o negócio de explodir tudo? **(****」****ロヽ****)****」**

_Akas_: **(;****ー****)**

_Tobi:_ Sugoi! (Demais!) Uma aranha comendo uma borboleta! **（****• ****）****/**

_Borboleta_: Butterfree! **((( ****3****(****o****)****3 ****)))** –pedindo Socorro-

Não perdi mais meu tempo, pois percebi que dali não sairia nenhum avanço da parte deles, infelizmente... **(T****＿****T)**

***Anime D. Gray Man***

Aff! Não dou sorte mesmo, nem nos meus Akas delicias consegui um beijo. Deve ser algo em mim, só pode ser! Mas o que será? **(****・****_****・ヾ**

_Mendigo da rua_: Óbvio. **(****_****)** É só olhar-se na poça.

Ele deve ta bêbado coitado, por que eu me olhando na poça iria...? Oh my Kami-sama dos bentos! Eu estou um monstro! –me olho na poça e vejo um alienígena mais feio que os de Dragon Ball- **ლ****(́Φ****౪****Φ****‵****ლ****)**

_Eu_: Como vou beijar alguém assim? **(****ノ****д****ヽ****)** -pensando em voz alta-

_Mendigo_: Ta na seca, heim!** (****。**-;**)**

_Eu_: Não é nada disso! **(´^****) **É que em vez de autógrafos prefiro beijo, entende? É mais legal! **（****ｖ****＾＿＾）****ｖ**

_Mendigo_: Não, e ainda me chama de louco. **(****_****)**

Eu ignoro o ser que prefiro acreditar estar bêbado, para o bem dele, e continuo minha árdua jornada. Quando uma explosão quase ensurdece meus ouvidos, seguido de um barulho estrondoso, para então a calma pairar sobre a cidade. Três homens surgem, três lindos, gostosos, perfeitos, fofos, bonitos e tudo de bom!

_Leitores_: Qual o seu problema? **(****;)**

_Eu_: Ta, parei. **(****)**

_Eu_: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **(****｡****ç****｡****)** -babando a ponto de alagar a rua-

_Allen_: Coitadinha, olha só o estado dela. **(;° ****ロ****°)**

_Lavi_: Por que será que ela está chorando? **(;****﹏****)**

_Kanda_: Deve ter sido aquele akuma retardado que a assustou. Che! (som de irritação) Mulheres... tsc. **(****̀_****́)** –fecha os olhos e vira cara-

_Allen_: Está tudo bem senhorita? **L(****・****o****・****)****」**

_Eu_: Gahgahagahgahgah –tão emocionada que não conseguia nem falar-

_Allen_: Venha conosco, está claro que precisa de cuidados. **(****_****;)**

_Kanda_: Nani? Por que ela tem que vir conosco? **(****＃｀****д´)****ﾉ**

_Lavi_: Não se deixa uma dama indefesa sozinha nas ruas Yu. **(u****ヮ****)**

_Kanda_: (¬д¬)ﾉ Mugen, liberar! –tira a katana e segue na direção de Lavi-

_Lavi_: Brincadeirinhaa Yu... quer dizer, Kanda! **(****_****;)** Nossa, que estranho te chamar assim. –ele para e diz isso olhando na direção dos leitores- Ahh! Corram para as montanhas! **Σ (**・**ﾛ****｣****)****｣** -continua a correr de Kanda, que quase o alcançava-

_Eu_: Eles são sempre barulhentos assim? **（****・****・****；）**

_Allen_: Hai ... **ε-****（￣****。****￣；）** A propósito, qual seu nome? **（＾****‿****;****）**

_Eu_: Nena, mas para você é Nena-chan! **(#^.^#)**

_Allen_: Prazer Nena-chan! Eu me chamo Allen, porém pode me chamar de Allen-kun. **（*********ワ*********）** Parem com isso vocês dois! –voltou-se ao outros- Oe! Kanda! **(¬****､****¬)**

_Eu_: Allen-kun. **(´ ****).****。ｏ** -quase desmaiando de tanta emoção-

_Kanda_: Urusai, (Calado) Moyachi! **ヽ****(#****Д´)****ﾉ****Σ(****ノﾟﾛﾟ****)****ノ**-chuta Allen-

_Allen_: Nani? Eu já disse que não sou moyachi! Meu nome é ALLEN! **＼****(Ò****ヘ****Ó)9 **–um fogo sobrenatural surge do corpo dos dois e a veia na testa de Kanda começa a saltar loucamente, ambos ficam de frente um para o outro e um clima de luta surge-

_Eu_: Deja vu? Onde será que já vi isso? **（****＿****；）**

_Lavi_: Não se preocupe. Logo, logo, eles param. Eu acho... **(;**~**ᴗ****)**

_Eu me aproveitando da situação_: To com fome Lavi-kun, por que não compramos algo para comer?**(****ﾟ****ﾟ****)**

_Lavi:_ Oh! Strikee! **(****)** Eles esperam a gente dar uma voltinha por aí, não é? **(o ^ ****．****o)** –ele empolga-se pelo meu olhar irresistível que nem o gato do Shrek. Ho ho ho!-

_Allen_: Alguém aqui falou em comida? **о(****)****ｙ**

_Eu_: Hai! Venha comer conosco Allen-kun! **(°****°)b**

_Kanda_: ... **(¬****､****¬)**

_Eu_: Você também Kanda lindo! Sempre quis dizer uma coisa para você...seu cabelo é maraa! ***:.****｡****. o(****)o .****｡****.:***

_Kanda_: Tsc... –vira a cara e cruza os braços-

_Allen_: Não seja desagradável Kanda. **（****u_u****）**

_Eu_: **(ToT)**Que pena que não vai Kanda-kun! Então...vamos comer soba! **(****ヮ****)**

_Kanda_: Soba? **Σ (****゜ロ゜****;)**

_Todos_: Hai. **(****・****ω****・****´)**

_Kanda_: Ta, mas que fique claro que não estou indo por causa da soba. **ー****(****へ****)ξ**

_Todos_: Aham... **(; - ****、****-)**

_Eu_: Então você está indo por nossa causa, né? Kanda-kun?**(****)*****ﾟ*******

_Lavi_: Se entregou Yu. Ku ku! **(****ヮ****)**

_Kanda_: Quem disse isso? **(****;****̀_****́)**

_Todos_: **(;´****・****`)**

Depois da deliciosa comida,**旦****_(****-****)** dos trinta pratos que Allen comeu, várias sobas que Kanda pediu e do enfarte que Lavi teve ao ver a conta fomos para a Organização Negra. **ළ****ヽ****(****ヽ****)**!

Chegando lá eu vi o horário e percebi que se ficasse mais tempo minha mãe chamava a polícia, bombeiros, marinha, exército, extraterrestres para me procurarem e ainda por cima eu iria ficar incontáveis dias de castigo. **(-'****๏****_****๏****'-)**

_Eu_: Meus amores, infelizmente preciso ir. **p(´****。****q)**

_Allen e Lavi_: Nooo! **ヽ****(´****。****)****ﾉ**

_Kanda_: **(****︶****_****︺****)**–só que intimamente assim **(´****︵****)** -

_Eu_: Vou me despedir de cada um. **(****づ**** ³****)****づ** → **(****ɔ****ˆ ³(****o****)** -me jogo em Allen e tasco um beijo nele-

_Allen_: **(O_O****；****)** –paralisado de vergonha-

_Leitores_: Que ousadia! **щ(****゜ロ゜****щ)**

_Lavi_: Agora é a minha vez! **\(^ω****)/**-balançando os braços esperando impacientemente pela sua vez-

_Kanda_: Seu baka (idiota) doente. **（；****＿****¬)**

Road aparece misteriosamente e tira meu Allen de mim, **(T_T)** levando-o por uma porta que surgiu do nada. Allen ainda estava em choque **(****_****;)**. Eu mais feliz impossível. **(****‿****) ****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･**

_Eu_: Agora é a vez do Lavi! **(´ε**** )**

_Bookman_: Lavi! ≺( д )≻ precisamos assistir há uma guerra que está acontecendo neste momento no Afeganistão. Osama Bin Laden atacou de novo, desta vez o cristo redentor no Brasil. ≺( _ )≻

_Lavi_: Ah não Panda! Estou num momento muito importante agora. **(ù_****)**

_Bookman_: **ヽ****(#****Д****´)****ﾉ****Σ(****ノ****o****)****ノ** -da um chute fantasiado de panda em Lavi-

_Lavi_:°˖✧**\****(****)/**°˖✧Yupi! Estrelinhas!

Bookman leva meu maravilhoso Lavi e me deixa chupando dedo. **(****3****)** Até que...lembro que ainda tenho o meu Kanda mara!

_Eu_: **（****人****）**

_Kanda_: Sai fora! **(;¬д¬)**

_Eu_: Não seja tímido Yu.**(o****．****o)**

_Enfermeira chefe chega_: O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem está fazendo todo este barulho perto da enfermaria? **(****ò****皿****ó****)** –foi ai que conheci um pedaço do inferno e o capeta em pessoa-

_Eu_: **(((****；****Д****)))** –medoooo-

_Kanda_: **（￣****￣；）** –também com medo, mas não querendo demonstrar-

_Enfremeira chefe_: Se fizerem mais um pio, se eu ouvir o bater de asas de uma mosca, você estão fritos, entenderão? **(****ò****皿****õ****)9**

_Os dois_: Hai. **（****・****・****）**

A enfermeira se retira e antes que o Kanda notasse. Eu seguro a cabeça dele e dou um beijo que nem aqueles de novela. **(****ɔ****｡****3****｡****)****ɔ**

_Kanda_: **(****¬/¬****)**

_Leitores_: Tsc, tsc. **(****ーー****;)**

_Eu_: **(****︶****)**–cansei de ser boazinha- Yees! Dois beijos agora! **(((o(*****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)o)))**

_Kanda_: Baka. (idiota) **（****｡****e_e****｡****）**

_Eu_: Adeus meu lindo Yuzinho. **ﾐ****(o*****･****ω-)****ﾉ**

_Kanda_: Omae... (você, de forma desrespeitosa) **(****；￣****_****￣）**

_Eu_: Eu! **ヾ****(****)** -desapareço como uma fumaça-

_Kanda_: Oe! Não terminei de falar com você! Volte aqui! **s(****ヘ****；****)****ノ**

_Mendigo_: Gostou do beijo e quer mais agora, não é? **(****)****ψ**

_Kanda_: Quem é você? **(;¬****､****¬)**

Mendigo tira seu disfarce. Tcharammm! **\****(****)/**

_Kanda_: Kumoi. **(;****_****)**

_Kumoi_: Foi tudo um plano e da Nena-chan! Muhaha! **(****‿****)****ψ**

_Kanda_: Mugen, liberar! **(¬д¬)****ﾉ**

_Komui_: Calma Kanda, é só uma brincadeirinhaa! **(****ω****)** -sai correndo derrubando tudo e todos pela frente, com Kanda atrás segurando a mugen-

Komui para visualizando sua caneca feliz do ursinho *quantos ursinhos nessa fic! **(o_õ)** * e esquece-se de tudo para tomar café. Percebe que não havia seu precioso e tão aclamado café, feito por sua adorável Lenalee.

_Kanda_: Te achei Komui, não vai escapar! **(ò_ó)9 **

_Komui_: **〣****(****〣****_****〣****)****〣**-vira-se mecanicamente com uma áurea negra a sua volta-

_Kanda_: **Σ (****)**

_Komui_: Komui III atacar! –tira um controle rosa da gaveta de sua mesinha, que mais parecia uma montanha cheia de neve ao longe (a neve são as pilhas de papel não revisados), e com um sorriso sádico aperta um botão-

Komui III surge do nada –seu robô preferido- e vai em direção a Kanda. Que sabiamente sai correndo procurando abrigo. Komui de muito mau humor resolve se vingar de tudo e de todos usando suas invenções... peculiares. **(****ω**** `)**

E eu que não sou boba nem nada, só nas horas de contar piadinhas (๑╹っ╹๑), saí de fininho.

***Anime **→ **home***

Pois é pessoas... e assim acaba mais um dia exaustivo. E no final das contas, apenas dois beijos. **。ﾟ****(****ﾟﾉ****Д****ﾟ****)****ﾟ｡** Acabei voltando para casa, e sim, minha vida infelizmente não é um anime. No entanto, a gente finge que é ou pelo menos tenta. **(****)** Por isso que existem as fics! **ヾ**** (****ー****)****ノ** Assim a gente deixa a imaginação fluir e vive uma vida feliz de anime nas histórias! Uhuuu! (┌・。・)┌ → ┌(・。・)┘ –danço macarena rebolando com o bambole- Maaaaaas como nem tudo na vida são rosas, minha mãe acabou descobrindo que eu saí de casa, sem a permissão dela, e fui parar em diversas dimensões, ou animes.

_Minha mãe (mais conhecida como Darth Vader)_ : Quem mandou você sair de casa sem minha permissão mocinha? _**/•****•\ **

_Eu_: Foi mal mãe. **(;´****・****`)**

_Darth Vader_: Pois de agora em diante a senhorita está de castigo sem TV e sem sair de casa.** _/•****•\ **

_Eu_: ...ta. **(****︵****,)**

_Darth Vader_: E não para por ai não! Sem computador também. _**/•****•\_**

_Eu_: Nooooooooooooooo! **０** Misericórdia! Eu imploro! Tudo menos isso! **{{p´****q}}**

_Darth_: Se reclamar vai ter mais. _**/****＃****•****•\_**

_Eu_: **ᕙ****(****‸****)****ᕗ** -revoltada, planejando um motim-

_Darth_: E por planejar um motim nada de chocolate também. _**/•****•\_**

_Eu_: **(****)** -I'm dead, caindo no tumulo feito pelo meu otouto baka- (irmão mais novo)

_Darth_: Muahaha!

_Eu_: Não é justo! Quem você pensa que é? –desafiei-a corajosamente, sabendo que estaria morta mesmo, nada mais importava-

_Darth_: EU SOU A SUA MÃE! щ**/•****•\**щ –respiração entrecortada e uma voz realmente do mal-

_Eu_: Nãooooooooooooooo! Não pode ser! **(****」****O****ロ****O****)****」***fundo musical Star Wars, tema do darth*

E aqui estou eu no meu quarto deitada, esparramada praticamente, na única coisa que me reconfortava agora, minha cama.

_Eu_: Por que a vida tinha que ser tão cruel? **―****(T_T)**

_Mokona saindo do manga xxxHolic_: Kyahh! Nena-chan, não fique assim! **/****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: E como não haveria de ficar? **(´****ヘ****)****ゞ**

_Mokona_: Para você não ficar triste eu te levo a uma viagem especial. **/****｡****ω****｡****\/**

_Eu_: Sério? **Ｏ****(****)****Ｏ** Como vai fazer se minha mãe me deixou de castigo e neste momento deve ter todo o arquivo x, os homens bombas, Zorro, Batman, Rambo e até meu pai vigiando para que eu não fuga de casa. **(****︿****)**

_Mokona_: Não se preocupe, eu te levo pelos mundos dos mangas, por conta da Yuuko. **/****｡****ω****｡****\y**

_Yuuko surge do manga_: Mokona, não prometa nada sem antes me consultar. **(;****_****)**

_Mokona_: **/;****｡****ω****｡****\**Gomen Yuuko-chan. Diz que aceita Nena-chaan! \**/****｡****ω****｡****\/**

_Yuuko_: Tem vezes em que ele não entende o que digo, ou finge não entender.** (****.****) ** –sentindo-se ignorada-

_Eu_: Yupiiiiiiiiiii! **(****ﾉ****ヮ****´)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ** Mas como vamos fazer isso?

_Mokona_: Através de um portal mágico. **/****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: Adoro portais mágicos! Apesar de nunca ter ido em um. **(****・****_****・****)**

_Mokona_: Vamos então! Kyah!**ʚ****/****｡****ω****｡****\****ɞ** –asas surgem no Mokona kawaii (fofo) e um portal mágico se abre no meu humilde quarto-

_Eu_: Sugoiiii! **o(****o)**

_Mokona_: Antes de irmos, para onde deseja viajar? **/****｡****ω****｡****\/**

_Eu_: Ano... para o Ouran Hign School Host Club! **(****^O^****)**

_Mokona_: Que nome grande. **/;****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: Sim, ainda tenho chances de alcançar minha meta. Conseguir mais de três beijos! **(****ʃƪ**** ˘ ³˘)**

_Mokona_: ... **/;****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Yuuko_: Você realmente está encalhada, não é? **(;****‿****)**

Eu: **(****u_ú****)** Não estou encalhada, é que não é sempre que a gente pode conseguir um beijo dos homens perfeitos dos animes, né?! **('****人****)**

_Yuuko_: ...

_Eu_ : Até já sei quem será meu alvo. O tamaki, não não! O Hikaru ou o Kaoru? Talvez o Kyoya? Kyah! São tantos e tão lindos que nem sei. Já sei, já sei! Beijarei todoss! **(****๑****・****ω-)****"**

_Mokona_: Vamos então? **/****｡****｡****\** Tem certeza que é esse mesmo?

_Eu_: Claro. **(****̀o****́)**

_Mokona_: Pensava que você ia querer conhecer o xxxHolic primeiro. **/****｡****︵****｡****\** –faz carinha de decepcionado-

_Yuuko_: Nem vem que não quero mais problema pra mim. **(****_****)**

_Eu_: **(¬****､****¬)**

_Mokona_: Não ligue para ela, está de tpm hoje.** /****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: Ah...** (****・****_****・****)** Eu irei nesse manga sim, porém primeiro vamos no Ouran? Onegai! (Por favor) **ヾ****(****＠****＠****)****ﾉ**

_Mokona_: Hai Nena-chan! **/****｡****ω****｡****\/ **–se prepara para pousarmos no manga dos meus amores, fofos e kawaiis do ouran; a magia aumenta e vários raios surgem com mais força a nossa volta-

_Eu_: Será que minha mãe não vai reclamar do barulho?

_Mokona_: Não da para ela ouvir. **/;****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: Sugoi! A velha se deu mal! **Ψ(****´)Ψ**

_Mokona_: Finalmente, e mais uma vez, lá vamos nós! \**/****｡****ω****｡****\/**

_Eu_: Será que a gente pode passar no Bleach? E no DN Angel pra eu ver meu Dark lindo e mara? E o Death note? Imagine só eu ver meu amor Raito?! No Code geass também dá? Siim! O Blood Plus pode? E tem também o Honey e Clover, Nodame Cantabile... **(●****) **–delirando sozinha-

_Mokona_: Essa vai ser uma longaaa viagem... o que a gente não faz para que o número de suicídios não aumente. - **/;****｡****_****｡****\**

_Eu_: O que você disse? **(*´****・ｖ・****)** –voltando a realidade-

_Mokona_: Que você está linda Nena-chan. **/;;****｡****ω****｡****\**

_Eu_: Aah sim, eu sei que sou! Hohohohoho! **( ****´)** *detalhe, quando cheguei em casa tomei um banho, o meu banho do mês, e estava um pouco mais descente do que antes* **ヽ****、ヽ****ヽ****(*****o*****)****ヽ****、ヽ**** -eu no banho-**

_Mokona_: ... –entrando no manga comigo antes que eu fale mais alguma besteira-

**_The end_** –ou não... MUAHAHAHAH! Ta, parei. **(****. ****－****.****)** -

Espero que tenham gostado leitores queridos! **ヾ****(⌐■****‿****■)****ノ** Bom, eu fiz a oneshot, pois pensei em me divertir um pouco e paara que quiser curtir comigo. Não sei se vocês gostariam de um segundo capitulo, mas o que importa é que tenham se divertido nesse capitulo! Arigatou a todos por lerem e sintam-se a vontade para deixar reviews! **ヾ****(−****^)/**


End file.
